


Giants's Pizza

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Human Eating Giants [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Baked In Oven, Cooked Alive, Digestion, Gen, Giants having 50 Feet Pizza, Giants having Human Size Pizza Slices, Humans as Pizza Toppings, To Serve Man (Humans eaten by Giants), Unwilling Vore Victims, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: The garlic-infused smell of pizza that fills the room would be very Delicious and Pleasant if it wasn't paired with the smell of heated human flesh.Darlene added to Fran's comment, "In my human pizza."Pam said to Humans "This isn't Cannibalism since Giants are not Humans".The Female Giants started to grab the Human Girls and carry them toward the Pizza Oven where they had placed a bowl to contain them in.Never! Pam said to the female humans "Now is the time to start to heat things up since we are all getting hungry by now, I am sure. I will bake the pizza in my human size cooker at precisely 450 degrees Fahrenheit on a stone for ten minutes."
Series: Human Eating Giants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Characters and Some Info

Writer: rightwriting

Genre: Horror

Canon: No (AU of Series)

** Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow) **

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Aria Marie Montgomery (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Characters (Gossip Girl TVShow)**

Serena van der Woodsen (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Ivy Dickens (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Characters (Arrowverse)**

Caitlin Snow (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Thea Quinn (Human) Age: 16 Year Old  
Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 16 Year Old

**Original Characters**

Darlene (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old  
Pam (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old  
Fran (Giant) Age: 35 Year Old


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Three fairly compact cars, a green Ford Focus, red Prius, and blue Dodge Dart, form a colorful caravan that has been speeding south down a four lane highway since six am on this Saturday in the middle of March. Piled inside each car are several High School friends, laughing and singing along with the music coming from the car sound systems as well as their phones. They are having a great time as they travel and clearly look ready for a week of fun away from New York Private High School. The riders in each car are frequently making phone calls to their friends in one of the other two cars to keep their plans aligned.

The whole gang was headed to sunny and warm Manhattan Beach for a week of fun in the sun over spring break. The group consisted of Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, Spencer Jill Hastings, Aria Marie Montgomery, Hanna Olivia Marin, Emily Catherine Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Caitlin Snow, Ivy Dickens, and Lena Luthor, Thea Queen. The High School friends left their New York High School and piled into three small cars before heading onto the highway for the 3 days trip to their luxury accommodations, the “Free Hotel” that was neither free nor a hotel, really. From the hotel’s web site it looked more like a bunch of small pastel cottages squeezed together just a couple of blocks from the beach. And while not free, it was just right for the limited budget of college students. This spring break vacation promised to be the best ever. Now seniors, everyone in the group was legal and they all planned to take full advantage of being able to freely go in and out of bars without fear of getting caught.

The Brownhead of the bunch, Blair, Caitlin, Aria, Thea, Spencer and The DarkBrownhead of the bunch, Emily, Mona, and Ivy was one natural LightBrownhead among the friends were all, coincidentally, they are Severs at the nearby Earl Restaurant who had been struggling with the upcoming finance course required for their first semester of New York College. There was one natural blackhead among the friends, and Lena lived up to the Irish reputation with their hot tempers. They would be able to use their personalities to their advantage and for the good of society as they pursued careers in criminal justice. Aria and all her friends had long hair, though it was debatable whether the shade or the straightened locks sported by either one of them was natural. Aria and her friends had the Caucasian skin of from Europe. As you might guess from her name, Aria could sing like a bird and was already starting to go to auditions for musical theater productions. Hanna was a very serious science major with her eye on medical school.

The same could be said for four of the blondes, Alison, Hanna, Jennifer, and Serena. Three friends had long yellow tresses spilling down their back right now, but they frequently went all chameleon. Hanna was still an undecided major, switching from engineering to math to Spanish and now kinesiology, at least for the moment. She was a fervent runner with a few marathons behind her and many more to come. Alison was majoring in communications with plans for an adventurous life as a tour guide. Just what she would tour, she didn’t know yet, not having traveled much yet in her short life. She hoped this trip would be the first of many excursions taken as an adult without her family leading the way. With her chin-length bob of almost-white locks, Jennifer was a natural blonde with very fair skin like the rest of her family. She had the booming voice needed for the times she would direct the marching band as a music teacher. Jennifer had never met a musical instrument she couldn’t master. But don’t ask her to sing! And please don’t stand up and walk out on her when she sings out of tune.

The girls were trying to minimize how many stops they made on the way down to Florida because it was such a long haul, but that was difficult to stick to with a group of people buzzed with caffeine who had not synchronized their bladders. 3 Days pass pretty quickly with so many different personalities there to amuse each other. Several short pit stops are taken at rest areas for using the bathroom, each time all 12 girls climbing out of the cars to stretch their legs and answer nature’s call. Caitlin has a touch of obsessive-compulsive disorder and the others are always teasing her about her ubiquitous disinfectant wipes and refusal to sit on public toilet seats, preferring to squat to do her business.

Hunger pangs led to the longest stop they made, a lunch at a Cracker Barrel somewhere in Virginia. The food there felt like a home-cooked feast to these people who have been eating dormitory food for so long and they relished every bite of catfish, fried chicken and apple pie as well as every sip taken of peach puree flavored iced tea. They even took a few minutes to check out the gift shop and enjoyed a few moments more than they should have in the inviting-looking rockers on the spacious wooden porch of the restaurant. Each of them swore she would not eat another bite the entire week after buttons popped and belts had to be loosened after that feast. Bathing suits were not very forgiving articles of apparel, after all, and they would soon be on the beaches and by the pools.

The miles flew by in a blur as the caravan moves further East through North and South Carolina before reaching Georgia around 7 pm. The group got more excited every hour as the scenery gets a little greener and the air a little warmer. The noisy group had quieted down a bit as time went by and they had talked to each other’s ears off.

“Just think, we’ll wake up in Manhattan Beach tomorrow,” Blair exclaimed. “Palm trees and waves and white sand beaches…”

“And super lit cabana boys serving strawberry daiquiris and mai tais,” chimed in Emily. She had been without a boyfriend since breaking up with her steady Sam last spring and could not feast her eyes on some male flesh in swim trunks.

“You are one boy-crazy dude,” Aria said to Emily. “You could use an ice bath. Stat! ”

“Look who’s talking,” Aria replied. “I saw your spreadsheet. You have mapped out where every fraternity in our college is staying for Fall. ”

“One cannot plan too much,” laughed Emily. ”I do not want to waste any time surrounded by families and elderly couples shuffling around. I have planned out what happening spots look the most promising and if you are nice to me, I just might share that important information.”

With that, Emily and Aria began to really believe they were finally on vacation, away from all the stress of writing papers and taking exams for one glorious week. Another couple of hours and they would be in the Sunshine State, forced to put their shades on to cut down on the glare from that big yellow ball in the sky.


	3. Chapter 2: The Free Hotel

The Free Hotel in Manhattan Beach is made up of ten pastel-colored art deco style cottages that line a quiet street not too far from the beach. The girls are staying together in the pink cottage that sits between green and lilac cottages. Along with the cottages, there is the main building where hotel management has offices. Also located in that large robin egg blue building are the pool and fitness center.

There was not a single grumpy soul in the bunch as the girls checked into their hotel and claimed their places among the bunk beds in their pink cottage. That was remarkable after a 3 Days journey packed into small vehicles, bodies, and luggage straining the limits of space available. It was dark out by the time they arrived at the Free Hotel, so they would have to wait a while longer to feel the sun on their shoulders. Even so, they were still laughing and in great spirits as they unpacked and got ready to head out for a night of fun.

The first couple of days, the pace of activity was frantic as the girls made their way from pool to club to beach and then over to another club. There was barely a moment where they weren’t either on the move or planning what to do next. Ivy and Lena went parasailing, all the brunets dared to try a zip line experience, as did Emily. Aria and Serena toured some art galleries before gorging on seafood and smoothies at a café on the boardwalk. Mona and Spencer went on a day-long tour to the everglades, coming back with tales of python and alligator spottings. They were having so much fun that everyone was still getting along. It probably helped that no one was forced to tag along on any activity that did not sound appealing.

After those first two fantastic first days of sun, sand, and surf, not to mention nightlife carried out very late at night followed by crawling into bed long after the sun had risen again, the young women settled into their pink cottage for a good night’s sleep. They were worn out from all the activity and fell asleep quickly and slept very soundly. A snore could be heard here and there as the night passed, something none of them would ever admit to hearing so as not to embarrass each other. None of them awoke at first when three very tall figures appeared at the door of the cottage. Well over twelve feet tall, the figures were gigantic and way too large to enter the cottage.

The giant with curly black hair was wearing overalls and a red t-shirt, humans sleeping in the cottage. Darlene pulled a little container of chloroform out of her pocket little to her, more like barrel-size to humans. Then she reached into that magic pocket and pulled out twelve red and white bandanas. After quietly raising a couple of the windows on the pink cottage, she handed the chloroform and bandanas to Pam, who one-by-one she dipped each bandana into the chloroform and reached her huge arm through a window to anesthetize the girls with a dripping cloth on each sleeping face. It did not take long to put each of them into a peaceful state of unconsciousness that would make them very easy to handle and prevent finger bites. The giants hated those nasty, bacteria-spreading human bites on their fingers! Those sharp little human teeth could really do tiny damage to giant flesh and it was hard to find the giant-sized bandages they needed for those bites. Pam was so good at this that she was able to work quickly and not wake a single one before they were all passed out.

“All right now, we can each carry one of these tasty little morsels. We might as well each choose our favorite to start with. Come on little, Ivy, it is your turn!” Pam picked Ivy up by the scruff of her neck and held her as she backed away from the cottage to give the other giants room. Soon each giant held a Couple of humans.

“Aren’t they adorable,” screeched Fran as she clutched one of the girls. “They’re like little dolls. I want to dress her up in little clothes and put her on a little bike.”

The other giants laughed and agreed with Fran. These little humans would be a lot of fun to play within their little dollhouse cottage. If only there wasn’t another plan for them!


	4. Final Chapter: The Human Size Pizza In The Giant Oven

The human girls find themselves in a large home with very high ceilings. It is mostly empty but warm because steam is escaping from the edges of what looks to them like oven doors. Overbearing heat can be felt more than twenty feet away from the giant pizza cooker that stood thirty feet high and could be used to make pizzas that were five feet in diameter. The garlic-infused smell of pizza that fills the room would be very Delicious and Pleasant if it wasn’t paired with the smell of heated human flesh. The giants all appear to be tending whatever is cooking in the oven as they keep an eye on the girls.

Darlene called out to the group of girls who had been deposited in the empty Home that had been outfitted with the oven, "One wooden oven"

Naked 16 Year Old Humans girls (yelling to each other and looking very puzzled)

Blair said, "Hey, where are we?"

Ivy answered, " We seem to be in a food preparation area of some kind. Oh no, come on friends. This looks scary. We have to get out of here. Get up, get up, Allison! Get up, Hanna! "

Allison and Hanna were sitting on the floor, looking very dazed. The others were all on their feet but also looked pretty dazed. Having giant fingers carry you by the scruff of your neck kind of seemed to have that effect on people.

Allison remarked, "We can't let 'em close that door on us."

Spencer said "Ah! Serena, am I dreaming?"

Serena said " No, you are not. Or if you are, we all seem to be in the same bad dream together. Is this stuff cooking what I think it is?"

Jennifer seconded Serena’s answer to Spencer’s query. "No, you're not dreaming, Spencer.” And to Serena, she answered, “It is definitely cheese."

Pam laughed and then said to the frightened little humans "Delicious cheese too!”

Fran exclaimed to the humans, "You see, I am a master chef and only use the finest meat and other ingredients…"

Darlene added to Fran’s comment, "…in my human pizza."

All the giants laughed at the humans all at once, the booming sound echoing off the walls of the warehouse at a level that made Spencer and Serena cover their ears, "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Aria said to the giants "You'll never get away with this. Cannibalism is not only illegal, but it is also disgusting. "

Pam said to Humans "This isn't Cannibalism since Giants are not Humans"

Pam ignored Aria and said she continued to help get the pizza finished and round up the girls. She said to the humans "Do not try to run away. We still need more ingredients and we cannot have you getting lost."

With that, Allison and Hanna sprung up from the floor and joined the others as they ran toward the exit. Finding the exit door locked, they headed towards the nearest window to the outside. Their cries and screams now echo off the expansive walls of the warehouse.

Female Humans (Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, Spencer Jill Hastings, Aria Marie Montgomery, Hanna Olivia Marin, Emily Catherine Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Caitlin Snow, Ivy Dickens, and Lena Luthor, Thea Queen) begging to be let out and knocking on the Giant Home window

Pam said to the wee little humans "Don't cry, it's only onions!” It is a normal pizza topping, which, along with the finest tender green peppers, the most delectable wild mushrooms, and juicy imported pepperoni slices will combine to create the most tantalizing pizza flavor ever. It will be a very tasty pizza. It will be a pizza the likes of which you have never tasted before and will probably never have the opportunity to ever taste again. We will bring you closer so you can see it for yourselves. You are too far away to appreciate the delicious aroma."

The Female Giants started to grab the Human Girls and carry them toward the Pizza Oven where they had placed a bowl to contain them in. It was a giant-sized bowl, large enough to hold all the human girls. Darlene was glad all the humans they had collected were female. There was nothing as putrid as a male human is a musk to destroy the flavor. A few males in the mix and the pizza would taste like gym shoes and dog food. The thought made her shudder. These were not only female morsels, but they were young and tender female morsels, girls in the prime of their lives. They all had flesh that would be soft and easy to chew. Fran spoke up in her booming voice, "And the secret to a great pizza is adding more cheese, ha, ha, ha. Lots of varieties of cheese should be added, including mozzarella, cheddar, Gouda, E dam, all the best kinds of real cheese. The cheese should be shredded into very thin and long slices that will heat up so nicely and add a delightful stretchy bit of luxurious texture to each bite. But I will have none of that plastic American cheese that comes with each slice individually wrapped. That, my young friends, is a disgrace to the world of cheese! It is an embarrassment to anyone with discerning taste. I am horrified at even the thought of unwrapping that vile plastic itself wrapped in plastic. That is not cheese by any stretch of the imagination. Even the most vulgar imagination could not think so! "

Pam chuckled at Darlene’s tirade. Darlene was very particular about her cheese. Pam understood where she was coming from with that vile American cheese. It was plastic yuck all wrapped up an nowhere to go, that was for sure. It would never be permitted on the pizza of these giants. Never! Pam said to the female humans "Now is the time to start to heat things up since we are all getting hungry by now, I am sure. I will bake the pizza in my human size cooker at precisely 450 degrees Fahrenheit on a stone for ten minutes."

Pam looked at the minute, human specks she could make out way down on the floor. She almost felt sorry for them, but they looked so delicious she could almost taste them So she said to them in a soothing voice instead, "You're going have a delicious meal, a beautiful, cheesy deep-dish and very human pizza, that’s for sure. And plenty to eat with this 5-foot pizza Slice pre Human. The same size as petite Caitlin."

The humans' girls clung to each other in fear, a tiny little bit of quivering flesh on the floor beneath where the giants stood at the oven. They could not believe what they were seeing but were too frightened to make a break for it. Could they outrun those very large giants, they were asking themselves. Would it be worth it to even try? Alas, they hesitated too long. Now it was too late.

The giants took turns placing the morsels of human flesh in strategic spots around the huge pizza, pushing them far into the cheesy layers atop the marinara sauce so they had no chance at all of escaping. The giants delighted to see each little face peering out of the cheese. They could not imagine any better topping on a pizza and started to salivate as they imagined taking that first little bit.

Pam cleared her throat and made an announcement announce when the pizza was done, "In this very large and very deep and hot oven, human flesh has been baked into a delicious pizza!"

She opened the door of the oven and the entire warehouse was flooded with the unmistakable odor of cooked human flesh mingled with tomato sauce and garlic. The remaining girls their noses when the Delicious Smell hit them. Fran said with a big smile, "Ah, finally pizza. It is now supper time, Mmm, you humans smell so good!"

Spencer said to Giants and Her Friends "I don't Smell Delicious"

Alison said to Giants and Her Friends "I Smell Delicious"

Hanna said to Giants and Her Friends "I Taste Delicious"

Aria, Emily, and Mona said to Giants and Her Friends "We Smell Delicious"

Serena and Blair said to Giants and Her Friends "We Taste Delicious"

Jennifer and Ivy said to Giants and Her Friends "Humans Smell Delicious and Humans Taste Delicious"

"Which Pizza slice should we eat first?" Pam wondered. It will be hard to choose.

“I choose the one called Caitlin Snow, Lena Luthor, Thea Queen,” Fran exclaimed. “Caitlin and Lena and Thea look simply delicious.”

Lena said to the giants, "please don't eat me. I'm not completely cooked as Meat Topping."

Thea said to the giants, "please don't eat me. I am not Meat."

Caitlin said to the giants, "please don't eat me. Humans not Animal to be Eatens."

Fran said to the human faces, "I hate it when my meat doesn't agree with me."

Pam and Fran said to Humans "You Smell Delicious"

Pam and Fran said to Humans "You Taste Delicious"

The giants were ravenous and very glad that dinner was finally ready. They had found it was best to cook the pizza just long enough so the humans were browned a bit and somewhat crispy but not completely dead. Dead human flesh was not very tasty. Darlene said to the other giants, “Listen up guys. In case you have not tried out special pizza yet, the humans will still be alive as they go into our stomachs. That makes the flavor really come alive even though it does take a little getting used to at first. I have some Tums here if you want to settle your stomachs a bit before trying this. I have found that can help the acid balance.”

They eagerly held their hands out for the Tums. After all, acid reflux was nothing to joke about. One of the giants then said to the humans, "And now before long we'll eat you all."

Pam said to the other captured humans, "Dinner is now served."


	5. Ending

The aroma streaming out of the Pizza Oven may have been repugnant to humans but to vultures, flies ready to lay maggot-forming eggs, and three hungry giants the Declious Smell of human flesh was very appetizing. The giants crowded around the oven door, eager to try the pizza.

Pam grabbed a spatula and potholder, crying out,

“I got first dibs on the piece with tasty Spencer on it!” As soon as the timer went off, Pam opened the oven door and used the potholder to grab a hold of the 50 feet pizza pan. The pizza aroma saturated the room as she pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on the table nearby. From a distance, it looked like a typical pizza pie with round chunks of browned sausage surrounded by cheesy strings and red tomato sauce. Only if you looked close would you see the sausage was really little cooked humans' faces?

“Go ahead,” said Fran. “I have my eye on the piece with Caitlin, Emily, and part of Jennifer. That slice is huge and just bubbling with cheese.”

Pam got some paper plates from the rack below the oven and used the spatula to get the slice of pizza for Fran. Fran closed her eyes and took a deep inhalation of the scent with her nose and she accepted the plate from Pam.

“Mmmmmm, this smells heavenly,” gushed Fran. “I can’t believe we haven’t tried this recipe before. Do you think Female Giant Julia Child ever made this with French Humans?”

Fran and Pam wiped pizza sauce from their chins with napkins before helping the others get their pizza. The giants sat down together at the wooden table with tree trunks for legs next to the oven and celebrated their successful hunt for meat and feast that followed. They had guessed that Manhattan Beach at spring break time would make the perfect setting for finding young, tender flesh and they had been correct! Darlene had worried that much of the meat in Florida would be old and tough. They had been very smart to avoid the trailer parks and head straight to the beach resorts when seeking their human prey.

Darlene then got herself the slice with Spencer, Mona, and Ivy cooked into the pizza. She and Pam bit into their slices at the same time, cheesy goodness stretching between the pizza and their mouths as they bit in. Their expressions of ecstasy made Fran and Pam rush up to grab their slices as well. Pam chose to eat the slice arrayed with the remains of Alison, Aria, and Blair while Fran got to try the likes of Hanna, Serena, and a little bit of Jennifer. When the giants finished their first slices, their ravenous hunger led to a playful fight over the final slices that showcased the remains of Lena and Thea. As the giants pulled at the pizza, they ended up nicely ripping each of the three remains slices into comparable-sized pieces and then one of the giants got to share Lena and the other two did the same with Thea. All the while they were eating, they made happy chewing and slurping noises and did not leave a single morsel of pizza for the mice that were sure to crawl out of the walls later looking for crumbs. Three large vultures perched on the window sill and salivated at the sight of all the human flesh, flying away reluctantly to hope for some really putrid road kill when they realized the giants left nothing for them.

The giants sat down in their enormous easy chairs to loosen their belts and allow their system s to digest all that delicious food after the pizza was all gone and the spatula and pan were soaking in the sink. A couple of them gave out large burps and all sat with their eyes closed, reliving every moment of those delicious bites of their tasty very dinner. Peristaltic action moved the small particles of human remains in waves down through the esophagus to the stomach and then on through to the duodenum of the small intestine. Little chunks of girl-flesh flowed along the bile-filled stream of digestive juices as the giants sat with their hands folded on their very happy stomachs. Pam got a little heartburn when some of the juice flowed up with a large burp but to her, that delicious meal was worth a little esophageal reflux pain.

That happy meal was followed by a very happy evening during which the giants started to plan their breakfast. A consensus was finally reached after Fran volunteered to make a Western omelet. This omelet would require their collecting the biggest alligator eggs they could find in the nearby fringes of swampland and then fileting the flesh they would retrieve from more of those lovely pastel dollhouse cottage s on the beach into thin strips to make a piece of human-flesh bacon. They decided on this kind of flesh, the plumper the better, so all made an agreement to avoid collecting the skinny coeds in bikinis. When Fran volunteered to uproot a few orange trees from the nearest orchard to get enough fruit for juice, Pam suddenly had an idea.

“I have never sipped anything tastier than blood orange juice. Do you think we could make that without too much trouble? Fran took out her cell phone and googled recipes for drinks. “ I can’t find an exact recipe but I think we could just squeeze the girls over the juice for a bit, don’t you? ”

The others all nodded their heads in agreement and leaned back in their easy chairs, settling into to watch yet another WeTV rerun of The Land of the Giants on the very, very big-screen television. They chuckled at how little the humans who wrote the scripts for that program understood the real world of the giants, a place where humans had very gastronomical importance to the giants and very little control over their destinies. The humans had no idea how little they were in the scheme of things in the very large universe.


	6. Tropes used

**All these Tropes in This Fanfiction Story**  
Trope: To Serve Man (Humans is to become Food to be eaten by Giants)  
Trope: Eaten Alive (Humans is Eaten Alive by Giants)  
Trope: You Taste Delicious (Giants said to Humans "You Taste Delicious" while Humans in Pizza Oven)  
Trope: You Won't Like How I Taste (Caitlin Snow said to Giants)  
Trope: Let's Meet the Meat (Giants Meets Longpigs aka Humans)  
Trope: Human Resources (  
Trope: Sapient Eat Sapient (Giant Eat Human)  
Trope: Darkest Hour (  
Trope: Character Death (Caitlin Snow is dead,   
Trope: Bittersweet Ending (  
Trope: Inn of No Return (  
Trope: Fate Worse than Death (Humans is cooked Alive for hours and Eaten Alive by Giants)  
Trope: Invited As Dinner (Humans is Invited as Dinner, then becomes Dinner for Giants)


	7. Deleted Ending and Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Ending: Original Ending *Original Ending therefore isn Canon***

The Giants are each their own bed inside their shared home, feeling very sleepy with full bellies. Nothing they had ever tried was as tasty as these primo pizzas. One of the giants remarked, “Damn that was good!”

**Deleted Scene: Scene *Scene therefore isn Canon***

Her name was Lena just like one of the humans sleeping in the cottage.


End file.
